Revenge from Beyond the Dead
by Wolferret
Summary: After the great battle Half Moon and Fallen Leaves are given an other life in ThunderClan. during the battle Hawkfrost protected Ivypool so Hollyleaf is alive and he stays in ThunderClan. a new prophecy comes to Jayfeather that can bring destruction. JayxHalf HollyxFallen IvyxHawk LionxCinder
1. Chapter 1

**Leader: Bramblestar—** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: Squirrelflight—**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine **

**Cats: Jayfeather—** gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Leafpool—**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Graystripe—**long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt—** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm—**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur—**golden-brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail—** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**—white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie—** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw—**golden-brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg—**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly amber eyes

**Birchfall—**light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing—**white she-cat with green eyes

**Hazeltail—**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Berrynose—**cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker—**gray-and-white tom

**Lilyheart—** dark tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze—**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap—**reddish tabby tom

**Cherryfall—** ginger she-cat

**Dovewing—**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Rosepetal—**dark cream she-cat

**Molewhisker**— brown-and-cream tom

**Poppyfrost—**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Briarlight—**dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

**Blossomfall—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Toadstep—**black-and-white tom

**Bumblestripe—**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Sorreltail—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Fallenleaves—**ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**Hawkfrost—** dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and ice-blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Daisy—**cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Cinderheart—**gray tabby she-cat (Hollykit—black she-cat with amber eyes, Sorrelkit—golden tom with green eyes, Fernkit—gray-and-ginger tom with dark-blue eyes)

**Hollyleaf—**black she-cat with green eyes

**Ivypool—**silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Halfmoon—**white she-cat with green eyes, sometimes acts as a medicine cat

**Elders:**

**Purdy—**plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather woke up to feel newly renamed Halfmoon sleeping quietly next to him. He knew why she had asked to sleep in the medicine cats' den but he wanted her to be a warrior. He got up quietly not to wake her up, he couldn't believe it, Halfmoon his Half Moon was back. It that been two moons since the great battle and most of the Clan was repaired. She was alive given a second live as he had been given, Fallen Leaves also was alive as well as Hollyleaf and…. Oh my Hawkfrost. "Why?" he whispered. Last night Bramblestar had renamed Halfmoon and Fallenleaves as well as saying that his brother would be part of ThunderClan

"Hello there!" Halfmoon spoke as she approached him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well it's just I don't understand why Hawkfrost was given a second chance he was in the Dark Forest after all"

"So what? Bramblestar went there so did your brother Lionblaze and if Spottedleaf hadn't come for you… Wouldn't you have given it a chance? Hawkfrost wanted to make his father proud that's all."

"But still they didn't stay there and I would of never fought with the Dark Forest"

"Yes, Jay's Wing but he was dead he couldn't just go to StarClan it wasn't possible but when Thistleclaw attacked Ivypool what did he do?"

Jayfeather wondered, "He did save her…"

"He realized what was the right thing to do" Halfmoon whispered.

There was noise coming from the warriors den and Hollyleaf came out followed by Fallenleaves, his old friend that couldn't get out of those tunnels was finally free.

"Hey Jayfeather I think Hollyleaf will be joining Cinderheart soon" Fallenleaves said happily.

Hollyleaf came forwards "Not now it's to soon! I have just told you last night…"

"Oh my!" Halfmoon exclaimed, "that's going to make lot's of kits for the Clan"

"I'll be fine with both of you to take care of me as well as Leafpool" Hollyleaf looked at Halfmoon. "Lets go for a walk Halfmoon"

"Sure" Halfmoon said walking away "and I think there is going to be even more kits soon"

Jayfeather wondered whom they were talking about until he realized with shock that they would be staring at the warriors' den where Ivypool and Hawkfrost were coming out followed by Dovewing to go see Squirrelflight that was doing the patrols and hunting groups.

"What's wrong Jayfeather?" Fallenleaves had startled him, Jayfeather had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, nothing I just realized who Halfmoon and Hollyleaf were talking about" he whispered. "I'll have to get used to having him around. Won't I"

"Oh, don't worry Ivypool will make sure he stays right" Fallenleaves answered happily. "Come on lets go see how Cinderheart is doing"

Cinderheart would be giving birth a bit after Hollyleaf joined the nursery, he realized._ Stop it, you're worrying yourself for nothing! _Jayfeather told himself. At that exact moment he heard a squeak coming from the nursery. The brambles moved and Lionblaze ran out screaming, "She's having them! Jayfeather! Come quick! Fast! Jayfeather do something already!"

Jayfeather ran towards the nursery and told Fallenleaves to calm Lionblaze down since he was running in a circle mumbling, "Oh my, oh my, it's happening it's time! Oh my! Oh my!"

Cinderheart was in her ness breathing hard "Jayfeather!" she whispered, "It hurts"

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine" Daisy replied.

He started feeling her stomach. All was going very well. "Start pushing…. Now!" A small wet bundle fell out and Daisy took it up and started liking. Then another one came out. Jayfeather took the golden kit and placed him in front of Cinderheart for her to clean. He felt her stomach once more. "There's one more"

"You're almost done" Daisy put it between two licks

A black kit came out but was unnaturally still. "What's wrong!" Cinderheart put in. Jayfeather didn't answer but started licking the kit vigorously.

"Jayfeather! What are you doing your licking to hard" Daisy put in shocked.

Without looking up Jayfeather snapped "Who's the medicine cat?" Finally the kit started moving. Jayfeather placed the she-kit next to her mother, while Daisy did the same. Jayfeather felt the shocked glare that Daisy was giving him but said loudly "Lionblaze! You can come in." The footsteps outside stopped and Lionblaze exploded into the nursery.

"Congratulation, brother, one she-kit and two toms" Jayfeather told his brother.

"Jayfeather they're so pretty! That one looks just like Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"Lets call her Hollykit" Cinderheart put in.

"I'm sure Hollyleaf will be very happy about that name" answered Fallenleaves, poking his head in the nursery.

"What about Sorrelkit for the golden tom?" Lionblaze asked his mate.

"Yes, and Fernkit for the gray-and-ginger one" Cinderheart put in.

"Those are wonderful names and kits" Daisy said excitedly, "They'll make fine warriors"

"I'm sure of that!" Fallenleaves put in.

Jayfeather decided to leave the couple alone "come on Fallenleaves, Cinderheart needs some quiet."

Halfway out of the nursery Jayfeather tuned to Cinderheart "Oh and Cinderheart I'll be back with borage leaves for you and send Daisy to get me if you need something for the kits especially that little Hollykit."

"Sure, Jayfeather!" she answered.

"But for now you need some rest" Jayfeather added from the clearing. _That makes one less thing to worry about._ Jayfeather couldn't get Hawkfrost out of his head and how he had tried to kill Firestar.

* * *

**Half a moon later…**

"_Jayfeather! Beware a cat that comes back from beyond the dead, revenge from that cat will brings destruction to water and thunder!" _whispered a strange creepy voice. _"Beware, Jayfeather, beware!" _Jayfeather tried to run away but he was frozen to his spot. The voice was getting louder but it was still whispering. _"Beware Jayfeather beware!" Is it getting closer to me I have to get out _thought Jayfeather panicked

Jayfeather jumped up from his nest shaking and panting.

"Jayfeather what's wrong with you, are we under attack?" Leafpool's worried mew came.

"N…n… no, um everything's fine. I.. just I, have to see. Um… I'll be back" Jayfeather ran out of the medicine cat's den and bashed into Berrynose, who was going on the dawn patrol with Birchfall, Spiderleg and Whitewing.

"Watch out! Jayfeather what is wrong with you?" replied Berrynose.

"I'm the blind one! So you're the one that's suppose to watch out," Jayfeather snapped back.

Berrynose flinched and backed away mumbling. Jayfeather had a hard time figuring out what he was saying. But he thought he heard him say, "He's such a annoying grumpy cat."

"Come on Berrynose," said Birchfall "We have a WindClan border to patrol"

Jayfeather ran out of camp hearing Leafpool yelling behind him "Jayfeather! Comeback, what's wrong. Jayfeather talk to me!"

Jayfeather didn't stop running until he was almost at the lake. Then he realized that Halfmoon and Fallenleaves were they're watching him.

"Jay's Wing! What's wrong, you look terrified!" Halfmoon told him gently.

"I, um I have to talk to um, I had a dream… well it sounded more like a prophecy… I couldn't get away, oh Halfmoon!" Jayfeather whispered.

"Should I leave you alone?" Fallenleaves asked.

"No I think…" Jayfeather only managed to say.

"I think it's best that you stay, until we figure out what it means" Halfmoon decided. "Tell us Jayfeather what was this prophecy?"

"A voice said '_Jayfeather! Beware a cat that comes back from beyond the dead, revenge from that cat will brings destruction to water and thunder!' _and then kept on repeating _'Beware, Jayfeather, beware'"_

"A cat that comes back from beyond the dead? How can you come back from beyond the dead?" Fallenleaves wondered "The three of us came back from the dead so did Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Hawkfrost… but from _beyond_ the dead…"

"Hawkfrost… that cat will only bring trouble!" Jayfeather spat out.

"No Jay's Wing, he came back from the dead not from beyond the dead" Halfmoon corrected.

"Yes but all of us part from him came back from StarClan or from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Not from the Place of No Stars" Jayfeather meowed.

"I agree with Halfmoon, the Dark Forest is not beyond the dead Jayfeather" Fallenleaves added. "Halfmoon? May I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Why do you keep on calling Jayfeather, Jay's Wing?" He ventured.

"What does that have anything to do with the prophecy" snapped Jayfeather.

"Jay's Wing! Calm down!" Halfmoon replied. "He was just wondering!" She turned to Fallenleaves. "I've just got used to calling him like that, that was his name before as you know."

"Oh, I see" Fallenleaves meowed. "Maybe we should focus on the other part of the prophecy for now, since the cat from the dead may not be here yet. So by knowing what they want revenge on may be a good start."

"I guess" Jayfeather mumbled.

"Revenge from that cat will bring destruction to water and thunder, is that it Jay's… I mean Jayfeather" Halfmoon asked.

"Yes that is" he replied.

There was movement in the bushes, "What's going on down there?" Bramblestar's voice asked. Followed my Leafpool "I'm sorry Jayfeather but you seemed to have a problem. I… um had to do something"

"Jayfeather! What will bring destruction?" Bramblestar asked.

"I don't know" Jayfeather answered.

"Halfmoon? Fallenleaves? What's this all about?" Bramblestar insisted.

"Jay's Wing um I mean Jayfeather had a prophecy during the night" Halfmoon replied. "And we were trying to figure out what it means."

"I see and what …" Bramblestar started before Leafpool interrupted "And you decided to talk about it with you friends instead of your leader or me!"

"Leafpool, what's done is done, now tell us about this prophecy Jayfeather" Their leader demanded.

Jayfeather answered "_Beware a cat that comes back from beyond the dead, revenge from that cat will brings destruction to water and thunder!"_

"Oh my," exclaimed Leafpool, "what are we going to do?"

_That's why I didn't want to tell you Leafpool, I knew you would act that way_ thought Jayfeather. _But she is right, what are we going to do?_ "I guess we'll have to wait and see and try to figure out what that prophecy means before it's to late" Jayfeather got himself to speak out loud. "But for now I'm going back to camp." Jayfeather decided. He started to head for camp but Halfmoon stopped him "follow me, my love," she whispered. They walked for a while until they arrived to a place Jayfeather never knew existed, a place where the grass under Jayfeather's paws was so soft and comfortable.

"Come Jay's Wing lie next to me" Halfmoon mewed "Relax don't worry about that prophecy for now. She jumped on Jayfeather and they rolled over playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hollyleaf waited to see Jayfeather come back and ask him what was wrong. This morning he had ran out of his den, bashed into Berrynose and snapped at him then ran out of camp, Leafpool yelling after him to come back. He probably didn't realize but everyone in camp saw it happen. _I hope he's alright,_ Hollyleaf hoped. Then Leafpool whent to speak with Bramblestar and they both left camp. "Maybe Fallenleaves knows what's going on, he was out with Halfmoon this morning." she murmured out loud.

"What?" Rosepetal asked.

"Oh, sorry I was talking to myself… Oh Rosepetal, I'm worried about Jayfeather. The way he ran out of camp like that."

"I'm sure everything's fine" She replied

"I sure hope so," Hollyleaf mewed.

There was movement as Bramblestar entered camp followed by Leafpool and Fallenleaves, they were whispering nervously among themselves.

"Fallenleaves!" Hollyleaf exclaimed running to meet him, "did you see Jayfeather when you were out there with Halfmoon… oh where is she?"

"Yes I have, he's fine" Fallenleaves replied. He looked at Bramblestar and Leafpool, his beautiful green eyes pleading.

"Tell her the minimum we don't want to get anymore cats worried," Bramblestar answered "but all of you don't tell anyone else" he turned to Hollyleaf "aren't Jayfeather and Halfmoon back? Jayfeather left first and Halfmoon ran after him."

"Don't tell anyone what?" Lionblaze's golden fur appeared from the dirt place tunnel. "And no they're not back" Lionblaze looked at Hollyleaf then Bramblestar, his amber eye full of curiousness.

"Fallenleaves, you can tell him also but no one else " Bramblestar ordered. "Come on Leafpool, we have to talk… and Fallenleaves just the minimum!"

"Jayfeather had a dream that sounded like a prophecy that's all" Fallenleaves said. Hollyleaf could see guilt in his eyes, _I'll have to ask him more details later,_ she thought, _he knows more than he is allowed to say._

"What's all the secret about, Jayfeather has dreams all the time," Lionblaze exclaimed, the he walked away toward the nursery.

"He is right, Jayfeather has dreams all the time," Fallenleaves commented.

"I know it's more than that Fallenleaves, but I also know that Bramblestar doesn't want you to tell anyone… including me, but please tell me it's not too bad is it?" Hollyleaf could see hesitation in his eyes but she decided not to insist for now.

* * *

It had been half a moon after Hollyleaf's discussion with Fallenleaves and he still didn't dare to tell her more. Jayfeather was even worse every time she Hollyleaf tried to talk about his dream he would change discussion or would say that he has stuff to do.

"I know something I wrong Jayfeather, I'm your sister you can talk to me" Hollyleaf meowed.

"You know that you should be in the nursery now. You're expecting kits next moon Hollyleaf! You need some rest," Jayfeather said.

"Oh, Jayfeather! You know, you can count on me," Hollyleaf said discouraged, "well then…"

Hollyleaf went out of the medicine cats' den and almost bashed into Halfmoon who was looking extremely happy:

"Well hello there Hollyleaf!" she mewed happily.

"You seem very happy today Halfmoon. What's up?" Hollyleaf replied curiously.

"Oh, I was about to tell Jayfeather that I'm expecting kits!" Halfmoon bursted out, "Jay's Wing and I waited for way to long for this to happen!"

"Oh my! Congrats…" Hollyleaf started.

"What!? Kits! Your expecting kits!" Jayfeather ran out of his den to his mate, "Oh that's amazing Halfmoon!"

"Halfmoon that's amazing! You'll be joining me and Cinderheart soon!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

Suddenly Hollyleaf felt that something was wrong, she was feeling huge pain in her stomach "Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "My stomach… it hurts… it can't be my kits… it's way to soon" she put in gasping for breath before falling unconscious.

Hollyleaf woke up in the Jayfeather's den; she could hear Fallenleaves speaking nervously outside with Leafpool. "Jay…" she whispered.

"I'm here Hollyleaf" her brother mewed back.

"What… What's wrong?" Hollyleaf gasped.

"The kits! They're coming! I.. I don't know why so soon" Hollyleaf could see Jayfeather wonder, "everything was going fine…. I don't get it…" Hollyleaf didn't catch the rest of the sentence before falling unconscious again. Sometimes she could hear Jayfeather, Leafpool or Halfmoon whispering.

* * *

Jayfeather was panicked. _It's way to soon oh my! Please let everything be fine._ Halfmoon and Leafpool had helped him get Hollyleaf into the medicine cats' den since it was closer than the nursery. Hollyleaf would fall unconscious then wake up again and again. He had sent Cloudtail who had seen Hollyleaf fall down, to warn Bramblestar and Brightheart to find Fallenleaves, who was on a border patrol.

"Jay…" Hollyleaf had whispered.

"I'm here Hollyleaf" he had mewed back.

"What… What's wrong?" Hollyleaf had gasped.

"The kits! They're coming! I… I don't know why so soon" Jayfeather wasn't able to tell her that he didn't know what was happening and that he was panicked, "everything was going fine…. I don't get it…"

"I don't get it Leafpool! What's happening" Jayfeather asked his mother.

"I have no clue…." Leafpool whispered sadly.

"We have to get the kits out!" Halfmoon would say.

"But how! Hollyleaf can't push," Leafpool snapped. "Oh my precious daughter!"

"I know!" exclaimed Jayfeather "Halfmoon come over here. Put your paws under her stomach! Leafpool be ready to take care of the kits… you too Daisy." Jayfeather could feel Halfmoon shaking next to him "Halfmoon when I say push, push towards the bottom… not to hard though" Jayfeather but his own paws on Hollyleaf's stomach and said, "Push." Hollyleaf wailed, but they had to keep going, _we have to get the kits out of there!_ He heard a gasp as Bramblestar blocked Fallenleaves from coming in. He had insisted to be there for Hollyleaf, he had been Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather's adoptive father after all.

Finally a little bundle slipped out, Leafpool took the kit and started washing him. "Push" Jayfeather ordered. As the other bundle fell, Jayfeather saw a she-cat, her smell was familiar, she was tortoiseshell-and-white with a broad face and battle marks all over her body. She was staring at the second kit that Daisy was licking with revenge showing in her amber eyes. Jayfeather realized that the she-kit looked exactly like she-cat, they both had a white muzzle and tail. Jayfeather realized, _I know that cat, she was fighting with the dark forest, and she killed Spottedleaf… Firestar killed her, how can she be here she's more than dead…_He came to a realization._ She was supposed to be beyond the dead. She's the cat from the prophecy! Mapleshade! __"Jayfeather! Beware a cat that comes back from beyond the dead, revenge from that cat will brings destruction to water and thunder!" _whispered a strange creepy voice. _"Beware, Jayfeather, beware!"_

It was morning now and Jayfeather decided that he had to tell someone about his vision. He slipped out of his den, carfully not to wake Leafpool, Hollyleaf and the kits._ She'll be able to go in the nursery soon!_ Jayfeather walked to the nursery and called for Halfmoon.

"Jay's Wing? What is it!" Halfmoon whispered, not to wake Cinderheart and her kits up

"I have to speak to you and Bramblestar… I um… had a vision yesterday… about you know… the prophecy," Jayfeather whispered back.

"Oh, I see!" Halfmoon meowed.

They walked silently to the leader's den, "Bramblestar" Jayfeather asked. "Can we come in?"

"Come in, come in Jayfeather!" came the reply. "What is it? Is it about the prophecy?"

"Yes, well I think it is" Jayfeather said "I had a vision yesterday when Hollyleaf had her second kit the tortoiseshell one."

"How do you know what colour she is?" Bramblestar asked, "Oh I forgot you can see in your visions, go ahead, what was this vision about?"

"I saw this she-cat, that I think is Mapleshade, that looked exactly like the kit and was staring at her. I thought I saw revenge in her amber eyes, but the thing is, Mapleshade was already dead when Firestar killed her, after she had killed Spottedleaf." Jayfeather said, "what brought me to the conclusion that she was the cat from the prophecy, since she came back from _beyond_ the dead!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Bramblestar and Halfmoon at the same time.

"Jayfeather?" asked Bramblestar, "Do you think that she was reincarnated like you, Dovewing, Lionblaze and Cinderheart were?"

"That's what I'm worried about!" Jayfeather replied, "but a good thing is that part from me the other ones that were reincarnated didn't know about there past life if I hadn't told them about it."

"Jayfeather is perfectly right but Mapleshade lived for a very long time in the Place of No Stars with Hawkfrost." Halfmoon sadly said, "Just the sight of Hawkfrost might give her memories. Also Mapleshade has lived for a very long time, so would be stronger than Jay's Wing and all the other ones were in there other life…"

"Both of you have good points" Bramblestar murmured, "I don't like this, but I'll have to keep my brother away from her, since they live in the same camp. Jayfeather thank you."

As Jayfeather and Halfmoon left Bramblestar's den, Jayfeather could hear that Bramblestar was in deep thought.

"Halfmoon! What am I going to tell Hollyleaf and Fallenleaves?" Jayfeather asked his mate.

"Oh! Jay's Wing! I think it's better not to tell them. At least for now." Halfmoon replied, "we can't be sure that Mapleshade is reincarnated in the kit, why worry the parents if it might not be the case!"

As Jayfeather and Halfmoon came close the medicine cats' den, Jayfeather could hear Fallenleaves speaking with Hollyleaf.

"What do you think of Maplekit?" Hollyleaf wondered.

Jayfeather and Halfmoon stopped dead at the mention of _Maple_.

"Oh, my!" whispered Halfmoon.

"That's amazing!" Fallenleaves replied to his mate. " Ravenkit and Maplekit!"

"Those are great names" Leafpool put in. "Though I think it's time for you to move to the nursery Hollyleaf. Come on, give my Maplekit and put your weight on me. Leafpool came out of the den carrying Maplekit with Hollyleaf. Fallenleaves followed behind with Ravenkit. Jayfeather tried to look relaxed but he realized that Leafpool saw that something was wrong.

"Come on Halfmoon, let's go for a walk before Leafpool come's asking any questions," Jayfeather meowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jayfeather woke up when Ivypool wailed, he had decided to sleep in the nursery the past three days since Halfmoon had given birth to four kits two she-kits Cloudkit and Snowkit both white like their mother, Cloudkit had blue eyes and Snowkit her mother's eyes sand two toms Rockkit that looked like exactly like Jayfeather but with a black paw and green eyes and Nightkit a fully black kit with Jayfeather's blue eyes. Rockkit and Nightkit were names after Rock and Midnight. StarClan had let him see during the birth of his kits. It was also a way to keep an eye on Maplekit. Now three days later it was Ivypool's turn.

"I'll go wake up Hawkfrost" Daisy offered.

"Yes, please" Ivypool replied between gasps, "and Dovewing."

Ivypool wailed again as Daisy ran out of the nursery. Jayfeather could feel the gaze of the other kits staring at him.

"What's happening," Snowkit asked her mother.

"Be quiet Snowkit, Ivypool doesn't need kits asking questions every seconds" Halfmoon told her daughter.

Cinderheart and Hollyleaf were ordering their kits to stay in their nest while they came closer to Ivypool. Ready to wash the kits as they were born.

"Come on Ivypool, push!" Jayfeather meowed.

Ivypool wailed and a kit fell out, Hollyleaf took the kit and heard her tongue licking the kit. Jayfeather felt Ivypool's stomach.

"Two more, that I can feel" Jayfeather explained, "come on, push!"

"Why is she screaming like that mommy?" Maplekit asked.

"Shhh Maplekit, be quiet" Hollyleaf ordered gently.

Now Jayfeather could hear Hawkfrost and Dovewing pacing outside the nursery as Daisy came in. Ivypool wailed as another kit tumbled out, Daisy took the kit and licked him. _One more _Jayfeather thought. Then finally the last kit slid out and Hollyleaf took him to wash. _By the smell of it, I say two toms and a she-kit._

"Hawkfrost! Dovewing! You can come in," exclaimed Daisy.

"Congrats Hawkfrost" Jayfeather mewed, "two toms and a she-kit."

As Daisy, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart placed the kits next to their mother and went back to their own, Jayfeather went to Halfmoon.

"What do they look like?" whispered Jayfeather.

"The she-kit is a copy of her mother silver-and white, one of the toms looks like Hawkfrost, a brown tabby with a white belly and the other tom is the same brown as his father but with a silver paw, tail and stripes," replied Halfmoon.

"They're perfect!" exclaimed Hawkfrost.

"Grrr," went the little brown kit, lashing his silver paw in the air.

"He thinks that he's a warrior already" laughed Ivypool. "What do you think of Wolfkit for him?"

"Yes! That fits him." Hawkfrost replied happily.

_I hope he's happy enough here, not to go back to the Place of No Stars,_ Jayfeather hoped to himself. _Here, he has everything he needs…_

"What about Stormkit for our she-kit" asked Hawkfrost, knocking Jayfeather out of his thoughts?

"Yes! And Tadkit, in memory of your brother Tadpole?" offered Ivypool.

For a moment Hawkfrost didn't answer, and Jayfeather was brought in Hawkfrost's memories:

Hawkfrost then Hawk was looking down in a twoleg how and water was rising, Mothwing then Moth was having difficulties climbing up and a black kit was still at the bottom

"Tadpole, I-I can't!" Moth was exclaiming, "It's too hard!"

"I'll help you! Just hang on, I'll be right there!" Tadpole replied.

"That's it Moth! Come up here beside me!" Hawk was urging his sister.

"Tadpole can you…" mewed Moth between coughs.

"There-_unh- _there!" Tadpole managed to say while he was being dragged further in the water by the current.

"Children! Come on, get out of there!" a tawny-colored she-cat mewed.

"Mama! It's Tadpole! He's still in there!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Help him, mama! Help him, please, please" Moth added.

In a split second Sasha ran back and tried to save her son but it was to late.

"Let me go! He needs me! I have to go back!" Hawk exclaimed about to jump in the water, "I have to… have t…"

"He's gone, Hawk. Tadpole's gone," Sasha's words come out flat.

The only response was Hawk crying out for his brother "Tadpole… nooo, Tadpole…!"

For a moment Jayfeather felt bad for Hawkfrost. _He can change, after all Bramblestar is his half-brother. Bramblestar is a loyal warrior and a noble leader, why can't his brother be the same? Thought I wouldn't want him to be leader…_ Then all was black again, Jayfeather was blind again.

"Hawkfrost? Are you all right?" Ivypool's worried mew echoed, "We can call him otherwise if you would prefer…"

"Uh… no… Tadkit is perfect" Hawkfrost mumbled.

"What was that all about?" Halfmoon asked Jayfeather quietly. "Both of you didn't seem to be here for a while!"

"Oh, I was brought back in Hawkfrost's memories of when Tadpole drowned." Jayfeather whispered back.

* * *

It was time to go to the gathering; Jayfeather couldn't wait for his kits to be mentioned._ I'm probably the first medicine cat that was ever allowed to take a mate and have kits! _Jayfeather joyfully thought to himself.

"Well you look happy" Hawkfrost came to walk next to Jayfeather.

"Our kits are going to be mentioned." Jayfeather replied "Its quite exiting."

"I know, I can't wait either, though I would of preferred if Ivypool was there," Hawkfrost explained, "but Wolfkit, Stormkit and Tadkit are too young to be without there mother."

"Same goes with Halfmoon," Jayfeather commented, "but Daisy, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart could of taken care of them."

"True, and it's also going to be my first gathering as a ThunderClan warrior" Hawkfrost added.

Jayfeather could smell RiverClan and WindClan as they approached the fallen tree. As Bramblestar waited for the two other Clans to reach the island, Jayfeather realized that Hawkfrost was a little nervous.

"Seems like ShadowClan isn't here yet" Jayfeather commented.

"Oh, here they come," Hawkfrost replied, "I think I can see them crossing our border over to WindClan territory. Oh and it's our turn to cross the tree."

On the island most cats were sharing tongues, Jayfeather, went to sit with the other medicine cats and waited for the gathering to start.

Rowanstar announced that a ShadowClan patrol has seen a loner close by but they chased him away. There was nothing knew in RiverClan though Jayfeather realized that they were staring at Hawkfrost a lot. Onestar said that there have been two dogs on WindClan territory, they chased them out of Clan territory but warned that they might come back.

It was Bramblestar's turn to speak "two new litters have been born, Halfmoon had gave birth to Jayfeather's kits, Cloudkit, Snowkit, Rockkit and Nightkit four days ago. And Ivypool to Hawkfrost's kits Wolfkit, Tadkit and Stormkit last night. All is going well in ThunderClan."

"Haven't your queens realized that it's going to be leaf-fall soon!" a cat meowed, "what if the kits get sick, you're not going to have enough herbs to treat them all! And the prey is going to get rare. With four litters in the clan, how are you going to feed everyone?"

Jayfeather tried to find out who said that but he felt his claws dig into the earth. Now the only thing he could hear was Hawkfrost spitting and Lionblaze growling.

"Lionblaze! Hawkfrost stop that!" Bramblestar ordered, "Jayfeather! Put those claws of yours back in!"

"If everyone is done, the gathering is over," Onestar said.

* * *

"How dare they!" Ivypool exclaimed.

Hawkfrost was telling what happened at the gathering last night. Hollyleaf couldn't believe it. _How could they say that we can't take care of our kits! But that cat did have a point, Jayfeather and Leafpool should stock up the herb store with more herbs than they normally do. And also send out more hunting patrols._

"You're the mean cat from the gathering," Hollykit squeaked jumping on Nightkit, the biggest of Halfmoon's litter. "Now we're going to attack you."

Then Sorrelkit, Fernkit, Ravenkit, Rockkit all jumped oh Nightkit. At that same moment Jayfeather entered the nursery.

"No! you can't fight at a gathering," exclaimed Snowkit, "It's against the warrior code and you're going to make StarClan angry."

All the kits got off of Nightkit, but then Maplekit jumped on Snowkit and attacked her. Hollyleaf was about to tell her daughter to be carful but Jayfeather caught her eye. Hollyleaf had the impression that Jayfeather could see what was happening, his eyes turned as cold as ice and his expression was unreadable. Jayfeather got up and walked towards Maplekit.

"Jay's Wing!" Halfmoon screamed, "No! Come back here."

Maplekit stopped fighting with Snowkit and looked up at Jayfeather with the same expression in her amber eyes. Hollyleaf didn't understand what was going on between the two of them, but she got up and picked Maplekit up. _What was that all about? _Hollyleaf wondered. _There was something happening there and Halfmoon knows something. _Jayfeather ran out of the nursery.

"Ivypool can you watch my kits for a while," Halfmoon asked before running after Jayfeather.

"Could you also watch mine please, thank you," Hollyleaf followed the couple without waiting for Ivypool to answer.

Jayfeather was heading for the forest Halfmoon running after him, _If Jayfeather finds out that I'm following him this is going to be bad! _After a while Jayfeather and Halfmoon stopped running.

"Oh! Jay's Wing…" Halfmoon murmured. "What did she tell you?"

"I will win, I will have my revenge, the revenge I deserve after what ThunderClan did to me…"

"Jay's Wing…" Halfmoon said no more, but got closer to Jayfeather until there fur brushed against each other comfortingly. _What did she tell you? Maplekit didn't say anything! So who were they talking about? What is going on?! I'll have to figure it out on my own._

* * *

**hopefully chap 4 is going to be out soon but im also thinking of a new story called _Ivypool's True Self_ but i think it'll be better that i continue with my current story like that i wont mix them up**

**im thinking of having some fighing in chap 4, it's been to quiet so far**

**dont forget to review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter you can tell me**

**thanks**


	4. little break

**for now i dont have that much ideas for this story sorry bout that. so im writing more of _Ivypool's True Self_ but when i get more ideas for this one i will continue. but for now since i dont really know what to write any ideas of what should happen would be helpful.**

**thanks all of you that like my stories **


End file.
